Long Way To The Top
by Mystiqal Neko
Summary: Stutters, Hawaiian holiday's and shooping spree's. Sounds normal? Think again. My life is far from that. Especially if you're the lead guitarist of School Of Rock. ZackSummer with a hint of FreddyKatie. Told in Zack's POV
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even my life.

Author's notes: I just saw School Of Rock again for the millionth time and got obsessed with it yet again. This is my first School Of Rock fic so be gentle please. This fic is told in **Zack's P.O.V.** when the gang's around 16 or so and is a **ZackSummer.**

**Long Way to the Top**

I closed my eyes and truly focused on my face melting (in Dewey's own words) guitar solo. Then I heard a loud bang as if somebody just blasted through the door. Even that loud commotion didn't distract me from my solo. However, when I opened my eyes mid solo and saw the love of my life, my heart fastened, I could feel the heat rising up to my cheek and in my head, I chanted 'Don't screw up in front of her!!'

However, everyone up 'there' felt like extremely unforgiving today and decided 'Hey, let's all gang up on Zack and make him look like a fool in front of Summer.' That's when tragedy happened and I stepped on my own foot, my knees banging together and my other foot was tangled up in my cable. As you all might have known, I fell flat on my face but not before letting out a loud off-key strum on my guitar.

I suppose all that commotion caused everyone including Summer to all crowd around me.

"Dude, what the hell happened? Were you spacing out or something mid solo?" my best friend Freddy asked while I placed myself in a sitting position.

I glanced up from the floor and made instant eye contact with Summer as her face was only a few centimeters from mine. I immediately felt the heat rush up to my cheeks again and looked back down on the floor.

"I-I kinda s-s-stepped on my f-foot and tripped." I stuttered.

_Smooth Zack!! Real smooth!_! I thought angrily to myself. I bet you Summer thinks I'm such a Spaz!!

"You tripped mid solo? Zack Attack, that never happened before. Why the sudden clumsiness? Its like when Summer barged into the front door and you totally had like a spasm." Katie informed me accordingly.

I wanted to glare at her but fear of Summer seeing my flaming cheeks grow scarlet even more caused me to continue staring at the floor.

"I h-h-heard a bang I-I guess and got out of f-f-focus." I continued to stutter.

_How much stupider can you get Zack!!_

I tilted my head up a bit and glanced at Summer. She was smiling slightly as if amused and caught me looking at her. My stomach did flip-flops and I looked back down again.

"Come on people! Don't put him on the spot like that! I'm sure he has his reasons, right Zack?" Dewey interrupted my interrogation.

I wanted to hug Dewey right there and then but I stood my ground.

"Right! Summer here has something to say right?" Dewey exclaimed.

I got up from my sitting position and slouched, still looking down where Summer's head was conveniently situated. My hand suddenly had a mind of its own and extended towards Summer.

She looked up and grabbed my hand. The all to familiar crimson shade tinged my cheeks once more. Her hand fit mine perfectly and her smooth skin felt like satin under my calloused ones. I wonder what lotion she use-

I was interrupted mid reverie at the voice of Summer.

"Zack? My hand. Can I have it back now?" Summer asked.

I released her hand immediately much to my distaste and groaned slightly.

_Stop acting like an idiot Zack!!_

Freddy nudged me with his elbow and furrowed his eyebrows in question. I ignored him and listened to what Summer had to say.

"Guys, tell me you love me?" Summer began quite suddenly.

_I do love you!!_

I crossed my arms across my chest and tried to keep my blushing in check.

"What did you do now?" Freddy said rather tiredly. Summer half glared at him in distaste.

"Well, as you all know, our travel sponsor Mir-"

"We know who our sponsors are! Get to the point please!!" Alicia interrupted.

Summer just pursed her wonderfully shaped ruby lips at their impatience and continued, "Fine, fine. Get ready for this guys. We have been offered a-"

"- another record deal?" Marta interrupted.

"- a million dollars?" Katie said instead.

"- a chance to reveal my fashion skills at a catwalk in Paris?" Billy said excitedly.

Everyone looked at him weirdly as he just shrugged.

"Guys! Let S-s-summer continue." I said suddenly gaining some amount of bravery.

"Thanks Zack." She said in the haughty tone I know and love. I blushed and looked down again while muttering a, "Your welcome, S-summer."

"Anyway as I was saying before being rudely interrupted." Summer glared at the three offenders. "We have been offered an all expense paid trip to Hawaii!!" Summer said excitedly while grinning all the way.

The whole gang whooped and proceeded to engulf Summer in a group hug. Me being right in front was caught in the current and was involuntarily smashed onto Summer in the group hug. I wrapped my arms around her in reflex and reluctantly released her when I felt the pressure around us dissipate.

I stepped away from her and she smiled at me. I looked down and chanted my mantra.

_Please don't blush. Please don't blush. Please don't blush._

I looked up after sensing that my facial blood vessels were not going to act up. Everyone was talking to each other excitedly. Freddy was whispering something into Katie's ear as she lighted up and grinned quite maliciously. All of the sudden they looked at me with mischief radiating from their eyes.

I shuddered involuntarily to see Dewey walking away from Summer after finishing their conversation. Feeling pretty brave today, I walked towards her and engaged in conversation.

"N-n-nice job, S-summer on the vacation." I said.

"I know. It's gonna be fun isn't it? God knows you guys could use the break after the whole record deal and mini tour." Summer talked with much excitement while grinning from ear to ear.

"We wouldn't have g-gotten anywhere if it w-w-wasn't for you, S-s-summer." I replied rather meekly.

"That you are right." Summer replied confidently. "Thank you Zack." Summer continued.

"W-w-welcome." I replied.

And so, that ended the very short conversation we had, as we stood next to each other in awkward silence. I swayed back and forth on my heel somehow urging the conversation to continue but it didn't. Instead, my eyes landed on Freddy and Katie who was sitting on his lap looking at me and Summer with a scary looking smile. Somehow, I dread whatever they have planned ahead.

Author's Notes: Well guys... what didya think?? **R/R**


	2. Author's Note

I'm terribly sorry that I delayed this hiatus note. I've been trying to work the words in my head but it never ever seems to work out. So, here goes...

I'm currently on hiatus from I would say the beginning of this year till the end of my uber-major exams which is at the end of November. Being a Malaysian, I am forced to sit for what we like to call **SPM** short for **Sijil Pelajaran Malaysia**. And, get this, if I fail this huge exam, my future is practically going to be bleak and my dream of becoming a coroner, unachieved.

So, I'm terribly sorry for keeping your hopes up that this might be a new chapter to my fics, and I'm sorry for delaying this warning. But most of all, I'm sorry that I can't write anymore fics for all my reviewers out there till the end of this year. Anger is understandable and I'll receive each and every one of your flames with shame because I know that I have let some of you down. For those just beginning to read my fics too, sorry for the cliffhangers.

From,

**Mystiqal Neko**


End file.
